Approvals/Shade McAlister
Questions #'Character Name': : Shade McAlister #'Character's Age': : 32 young enough to whip your behind. #'School & Team': : Team MSTC from Beacon #'Personality:' : wip #'History:' : Chapter One : Shade McAlister : Shade McAlister was born into a harsh, unforgiving world. A world were, it was normal to fight monsters and do backflips and have superpowers. This world had the pleasure of being called Remnant. : Having children was hard for the people, since the life expectancy wasn't that high (45 - if your lucky). So imagine how it would feel for normal parents if they found out they were expecting. Celeste and Rouge McAlister felt the exact opposite. These two had been harden and scarred from various Grimm attacks and the loss of many friends and teammates. So, when Celeste was pregnant all they could think of was the unfortunate oh yes wonderful how f*cking marvelous. : On a snowy November 22, Shade McAlister was born. One would think everything would be happy then, all grand and everything. NOPE. Instead, all Shade managed to do was disappoint and destroy whatever his parents were working on. He still has the many scars on his back from when his father was trying to force out his semblance. He hates his semblance. When he went to Signal as a small eleven year old, his parents pulled him aside and told him they hoped he would finally injure himself or better - kill himself. Shade never went back home after that. : At Signal, he would make his weapon - a sword whip and a gun. Other then that, nothing really noteworthy happened. That is until ;he made it to Beacon. There, he met his best friend, Mauve Kruczynski. These two seemed to be the perfect fit for each other. Mauve, known because her family all died in the field and gained the reputation of the bad luck charm. Shade, known for his odd tendencies and unusual habit of getting severely injured daily. Both were outcasts. So why wouldn't they have made a great team? : After initiation they were paired with another boy, Thomas Flint, and his partner Celandine Kirkland. They seemed to click, and get on - but they were known as the 'freak team' by their peers, and the team name MSTC ("Mystic") helped their cause little. What did, however, was their desire to succeed, and they impressed and earned the respect of their teammates. Tragedy struck the four when Celandine was killed on their first independent mission and the remaining three were lost. Why had the criminals chosen them? The Huntsman who had rescued them returned them to Beacon where it was explained that they believed Mauve to be the latest inheritor of the Summer Maiden's power. : At that very moment in his life, Shade determined to never let another one of his teammates die...and to protect Mauve of course. Pft what? You thought he wouldn't? .... OK your right. BUT it's only because he knows that she can take care of herself. He went solo for a bit, only to return with new scars and a drive to become a teacher. And that's what he did. #'Weapons:' : A sword whip and pistol. Both are separate weapons. Both highly effective in this man's hand. #'Semblance:' : wip #'Other:' Anything else to add? Do they have a soulmate, hanahaki? Add whatever you think the sorters should know. ---- Answers # # # # # # # # Category:Unapproved